


Armor Crafted By My Own Hand

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, also spoilers for the game, fish person loving a blondie, hahaha pun, just sweet stuff, with a little bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: On a rainy, cold day, Sidon confesses his love to Link





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

Lounging atop one of the watchtowers that sat at the end of the Inogo Bridge, Sidon gazed glumly at the rocky path that led away from the bridge and up into the mountains. Overhead, the sky was as grey as his mood. From that veil of grey, a heavy rain fell, turning the world into a blurred wash of blues and greens. The air was chilly but nothing his thick skin couldn’t handle. Though to anyone without tough Zora skin, it was a probably bundle yourself up and stay inside kind of temperature. 

Of all the days for there to be a downpour, it had to be this day. Not that he minded the rain, he was a Zora, after all but he had been hoping for a sunny, beautiful day - truly one that would stand out in memory. He had dreamily imagined a scene set against the vibrant, rolling river, shimmering in the afternoon sun with the backdrop of the gleaming mountains, and a dash of green from the healthy grass growing along the banks. Not one where he could scarcely see the river through the haze of the rain and all color was washed away into a world of dullness. 

Heaving a long, suffering sigh, he supposed that it was probably not that important. It was not the setting that was vital, but rather what was going to be said and who was currently traveling along that rocky path towards his location. A sprig of warmth blossomed in his chest. Right, Link was making his way towards Zora’s Domain with the intention of seeing him and staying for several days, during which Sidon was determined to have the young Hylian all to himself. It was a occasion that he had been looking forward to for weeks now. Too much time had passed since he had last been able to spend time with Link as being the Hyrule Champion and best friend to Princess Zelda kept him occupied much of the time. 

But before those days started, there was something very important he had to do. Glancing down to his side where a loosely wrapped parcel sat, Sidon gently ran his fingers over the wet paper. Inside was a token, an expression of a feeling within his heart that had steadily been growing larger and larger ever since had had first met the Champion of Hyrule. Ever since that young one had appeared at the bottom of the watchtower he currently sat on, his serious blue eyes quietly taking in the world around him, Sidon had been taken with him; taken with his quietness punctuated with playfulness, his gentle and protective nature, his curiosity and determination to continuously move forward despite the hardships put in his path. He had admired him, respected him and soon, came to love him as a friend. Link, in turn, became attached to him. He often visited the Zora Domain during the sparse moments when he was unoccupied with other matters, usually spending every moment he was there with Sidon. Over the years they had spent building their friendship, they had shared in hardships, battled against wretched beasts and, most pleasantly at all, had just enjoyed each other’s company. Many of his days over the years had been spent conversing, playing and engaging with Link. To Link, he had showed parts of himself that he would not even show his father, and to him, Link had revealed vulnerabilities, fears and grievances of which he swore never to reveal to anyone. Between them, a deeply seeded trust had grown and with it, love, warmth and unity. Link was someone he would entrust his life, the life of his people and the fate of the world with, and would fight by his side till his very last breath. 

He wasn’t certain when exactly he realized that the feelings he had towards Link went beyond the realms of friendship but when he had, it had been a feeling he had wrestled with, analyzed and scrutinized, before quietly, peacefully coming to a firm, solid conclusion. 

And now, it was a feeling that he was ready to speak aloud. 

Letting out a slow breath, he turned his attention back to the path. Surprisingly, he wasn’t nervous. He had already moved far past those sorts of feelings, after having spent a great many agonizing nights debating if this was truly an okay thing for him to do. Link was a Hylian and one of his closest friends, if not the closest one he had. Not to mention, he had been the one his sister had wanted to give her heart too before that wretched Calamity Ganon had stolen her life away. True, the feelings had been one sided but that didn’t lessen the impact of him hoping to claim Link’s heart as his own. 

For a long time, that alone had kept him away from voicing how he felt. The guilt, the feeling he was doing something wrong, unfair to his sister’s memory - it had eaten away at him until he thought for certain he would never reveal his feelings to anyone and simply remain Link’s close friend. It wasn’t until his father had gently reminded him that his sister would want both him and Link to continue living, to move onwards towards happiness and embrace it as everything could change within an instance. With a bemused, almost melancholy expression on his wrinkled face, he had said in a soft, distant tone, “Move forward so that when you look back, it isn’t with regret or bitterness at what could have been said and done.”

Those words alone had been enough to spurn him forward. With a little with what felt like shame, he had realized just how cowardly he had been acting. His father was right - he needed to follow his heart towards his happiness. Time would not wait for him. 

With that in mind, he had, rather clumsily, set about creating a suit of Zora armor for Link. It had taken him some time as he had no experience or knowledge in the field of armor crafting, given that he's never done it before, and had ended up with something that wasn’t anywhere near as beautiful as the one Mipha created but in a way, that felt right. He wasn’t intending to compete with Mipha or belittle the feelings she had had for Link. More than anything, he wanted to separate himself from all that so he could start a new path with Link by his side. To do so, he felt that everything needed to be done uniquely, by his own hand and with his own words. 

Of course, that was on the assumption that Link would accept the armor as well as his heart. In all truthfulness, while Sidon is confident in his own feelings, he wasn’t certain as to how Link felt. There were hints he had picked up on: lingering gazes, warm smiles, shimmering eyes, a readiness to be close, a lengthening in the time they spent in physical contact with each other, how happy Link always was whenever Sidon invited him to spend time together or when they happened upon a chance encounter with one another, but nothing concrete. Nothing strong enough to absolutely convince himself that there was something deeper there. 

Regardless, he would not back down from this. No matter what, he would continue walking forward. If Link didn’t feel the same, he would accept that with grace, dignity and implore him that they remain friends. Though he wasn’t certain Link felt the same, he knew that Link wouldn’t be offended by him harboring such feelings for him. Of course, he hoped that Link would accept his heart but he was prepared for the worst. 

All of the thoughts of Link potentially rejecting him wasn’t doing much for his mood. Sighing once more, he gave his head a hard shake. He would not allow the atmosphere or those thoughts ruin this for him. He had spent too much time planning, too much time getting ready, he would not back down now. 

“Quite the sigh. You alright, Sidon?” A familiar soft, concerned voice said below him. 

Starting, Sidon jolted forward to look down at the ground. Standing at the base of the watchtower was Link, dressed in light tunic that easily blended into the dreary environment. The Hylian was drenched but seemed unbothered by the rain and cold. He had been so distracted with his musing that he hadn’t seen him approach. 

“Link! There you are, my friend!” Sidon called happily, immediately feeling his mood pick up at the sight of his beloved Hylian. Picking up the parcel, he jumped down from the watchtower and gracefully landed next to him. Straightening, he smiled brightly at Link, “It is good to see you. How have you been?”

“Doing well but are you alright? That was a heavy, burdened sigh.” Link’s blue eyes were filled with concern, his blond brows knitted together. “Did something happen?”

Sidon waved a hand dismissively, not quite ready to confess just yet. Having Link actually right in front of him was proving to be a little more nerve wrecking than he had anticipated. While he certainly wasn’t ready to back down, he needed some more time to build up his courage, “Worry not, my friend. Nothing is wrong. I was simply thinking, a bit too hard most likely.”

Link tilted his head inquisitively but didn’t push the point any further. Instead, he returned the smile with a small one of his own, the concern in his eyes replaced by a gentle happiness, which immediately sent a spasm of welcomed warmth rushing through Sidon’s heart, and said “It is good to see you, Sidon.”

“And you too, my friend.” He responded, his heart fluttering inside of his chest. The smile on his face smoothed, becoming softer as he gazed down at Link with what he was sure must be a starstruck expression on his face. Such simple, innocent words but they were more than enough to nearly bowl him over, and leaving him feeling warm, tingly from head to toe. Unable to resist, he reached forward to stroke his thumb over the soft curve of Link’s cheek. To his delight, Link reached up to cover the back of his hand with his own. His skin was so soft, so smooth; he longed to be allowed to roam his fingers along every single inch of it, to explore every bared and hidden areas, and perhaps even find a place or two that would have Link turning a shade similar to his own skin color when his fingers played across them. 

Starting slightly at such a thought, he nearly jerked his hand away out of embarrassment. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t entertained that line of thinking before but it felt a bit improper to be imaging such scenarios in such a situation. That needed to be saved for that, after all. Link must have felt the jolt because he once again furrowed his brow. The hand that rested over his own curled lightly, capturing it within his calloused, strong fingers, pressing it closer to his wet, warm cheek. Those gorgeous blue eyes, as clear and vibrant as the sea rolling underneath the high sun, gazed steadily up at him, searching and inquisitive. 

“Talk to me, Sidon.” Link said, his usual soft voice hardened with a tinge of a commanding undertone. 

“Of what, my friend?” Sidon replied distractedly, feeling as though those eyes were stripping him bare, leaving him completely exposed to the Hylian. It was a strange, intimate sensation that he didn’t find that unpleasant. Quite the opposite, actually. In that moment, he longed to lean down, cup Link’s face in his hands and press them close together - close enough that they could practically meld together. 

“Something is going on. You’re trying to act normally but something is on your mind. What is it?”

Sidon gazed silently down at Link for a long moment before letting out a slow breath. It needed to be said, to be done now. No more running away, no more hiding. Before he could lose his courage, he needed to do this. In response, he simply offered the wrapped parcel to Link. With a confused expression, he took the gift from Sidon. After a quick, inquisitive glance up at Sidon, he set about opening it up. Holding his breath, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he watched in anguished anticipation as Link made quick work of getting the wrapping out of the way. It didn’t take him long, and soon the armor inside was revealed. 

Several long, tensely quiet moments passed, only punctuated by the rain pouring down from the sky. In those moments, as Link stared down, silent, at the emerald green armor in his hands, panic began to grow in Sidon’s chest. What if he had been wrong? What if this proved to be some great offense to Link? Was he angry, upset, hurt? Or was he just confused? It had been several years since Link had first come to Zora’s Domain, perhaps he had forgotten what armor meant? No, that couldn’t possibly be the case - if Link was confused, he would have voiced that by now. Something else, something possibly negative, was going on inside of the Hylian’s head. 

Swallowing hard as the moments continued to stretch out, Sidon came close to saying something, to reassuring Link that it was armor given out of their friendship, and not what he was obviously thinking, when Link slowly looked up at him. His entire face was flushed a deep red, and on that face was an expression Sidon had never seen before. A touch of bashful with a tinge of embarrassment and overlaid with what was undeniably happiness. Clutching the armor close to his chest, Link silently stepped forward, pushed himself into Sidon’s stomach before falling still. Against his skin, he could feel how hot Link’s face was. All the tension bleed out of his muscles. Letting out a slow breath, he wrapped his arms around Link, delighting in how the Hylian snuggled into his embrace. 

“Can I take this as a yes?” He whispered hopefully. 

Without looking up, Link slowly nodded. His breath froze in his chest. Squeezing Link even tighter, he leaned down until he could bury his face into Link’s fluffy hair, “Truly? Will you accept my heart and, in turn, give me yours?”

Shifting, Link slowly lifted his head to look up at him. Remarkably, his face had flushed even a darker shade of red. He was so adorable, so painfully, unbelievably adorable. Fighting back against the urge to just cover Link’s red face with kisses, Sidon gazed into those eyes and asked again, “Truly?”

A warm, heart fluttering smile spread across Link’s adorable face. Reaching up, he rested his hand on Sidon’s cheek before pushing himself up onto his lips toes and pressed a soft, chaste, quick kiss against Sidon’s lips. He wasn’t given time to react, though his heart near about jumped out of his chest, up his throat and down onto the ground where he was certain it would have done a jig of absolute jubilation, as Link almost immediately leaned back, that warm, amazing smile still on his face, his eyes glimmering with happiness, and whispered, “Truly.”

Letting out a loud, boisterous laugh, relief and joy rushing through every inch of his body, Sidon picked Link up, swung him around a couple times before coming to a stop, squeezed him tightly to his chest and finally gave into temptation. Peppering little kisses all over Link’s hot, wet face, minding his sharp teeth so that they didn’t even come close to nicking his soft skin, he basked in the little giggles coming from his beloved Hylian. Link tilted his head this way and that, giving Sidon access to anywhere he desired to place a kiss. Once he was satisfied with the kissing coverage, he buried his head into Link’s shoulder, let out a long, shuddering breath and whispered, “You’ve made me so happy, Link.”

Looping his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, Link squeezed them even closer together, burying his face into the side of his neck. Being this close, Sidon could practically feel Link’s heart thundering inside of his chest, hear how quick his breath was moving in and out of his body, and took note of the slight tremble that had settled into his limbs, seemingly not from the chill but from the excitement, the happiness. No more words need to be spoken, the motion alone was more than enough to tell him that Link felt the same. The rain continued to batter down onto them but neither took any notice of it. Together, they fell silent, merely enjoying the closeness, the warmth of one another. For several moments, they remained like that, unheeding anything else until Link quietly spoke up, “May I admit something?”

“Of course.” Sidon leaned back slightly so he could look down at the Hylian. To his surprise, there was a slight mischievous glint in Link’s blue eyes. 

Smiling slightly, Link quietly admitted, “I had thought a confession from you would have been more suave.”

Chuckling, Sidon nodded, “I was hoping for it to be like that but alas, when I’m around you, my tongue does not obey my commands. Were you disappointed?”

Link shook his head, his smile growing to match the mischievousness in his eyes, “No, it was rather nice to see you so obviously flustered.”

“Flustered?” Sidon asked incredulously, feeling his own cheeks start to burn. That was not something he often heard used to describe him. In control, smooth, kind and serious, with just a touch of playfulness, yes but flustered? He wasn’t even really sure how to react to such a description. 

“Yes, it was subtle but obvious once I realized what was going on. You’re very cute, Sidon.” 

Though his expression was playful, there was a serious edge to his voice that sent his heart racing once more. More heat flooded his cheeks, while a twinge of excitement sounding off in his mind. He had never seen this side of Link before - this playful, teasing, very adult attitude. While it did throw him a little as most wouldn’t refer to him as “cute”, there wasn’t a single protest voiced from anywhere instead his heart or head. In fact, he was a little pleased about the whole thing. He hadn’t thought Link would be a demure, passive partner but he also certainly hadn’t considered him to be so forthcoming either, especially not after having seen him so quietly and bashfully accept his offering of the Zora armor. It was a welcome surprise, one he was glad to be shown. But, he wasn’t about to outdone. If Link wished to play his cards in such a way, then he would have to respond with an equal or better gesture. 

Steadying himself, he let a warm, smooth smile spread across his face. Leaning down, he captured Link’s mouth with his own. Link inhaled sharply in surprise at the sudden contact before letting out a long, slow breath that brushed pleasantly against Sidon’s cheek and returning the kiss. Reaching up, he wrapped one hand around the base of Link’s head, pulling him closer as he slowly, carefully slid his lips over Link’s. Nervous that his sharp teeth might catch the delicate skin, he kept the kiss simple, confined to gentle movements and lingering contact. The world around them seemed to go still once more. Rain nor cold bothered him, instead all he could feel was those delicious, soft, smooth, plump lips against his own, all he could smell was Link’s intoxicatingly sweet scent filling him - it was better than he ever could have dreamed, far exceeded every imagination he had ever entertained. He wanted to push deeper, to sink his tongue into Link’s mouth so that he could taste every inch, to slip his hands underneath his wet clothes, trace the lines of his muscles, his veins before sneaking down into a more intimate area but he knew that if he were to go that far, he might not be able to stop himself. While he couldn’t control the weather during his confession, he most certainly was not going to engage in an activity out in the open, in the cold and rain. 

Gently breaking the kiss, Sidon leaned back slightly and drank in the view before him. Link’s face was flushed a scarlet shade of red, his eyes were heavy lidded, the irises inside dazed and heated, his mouth was slightly parted, his lips swollen pink. That sight broke what little composure he had left. He was so cute, so beautiful, so adorable, he couldn’t stop himself. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned down once more but this time to the side of Link’s neck, where his armor had been pulled down a bit to reveal a patch of smooth skin. Opening his mouth, he settled his teeth against Link’s skin and bit down, a little harder than he intended but without near enough force to break the skin. It was just enough to leave a mark, and most likely a bruise that would form over the coming days. A jolt wracked Link’s small body and to his utter delight, a loud, unabided, breathless moan trickled down to his ears. Encouraged but still realizing that his very sharp teeth were very close to actually hurting Link, Sidon pulled back, swiped his tongue over the little marks, a sense of elation overwhelming him as the taste of Link’s skin filled his mouth, pressed a couple of soft kisses along the red patch of skin before leaning back slightly so he could look Link in the eye. Setting a kiss on the tip of Link’s nose, he whispered, “Shall we return to Zora’s Domain? I’m quite intent on you showing me just how cute you are capable of being.”

“And how do you propose I do so?” Link asked softly, his voice laced with want and heat. 

His smile grew, a hungry tinge sneakily slipping into it. Without breaking eye contact, he responded softly, his voice husky, “By allowing me to slowly, thoroughly devour you.”

That got exactly the reaction he was hoping for. Link’s eyes widened, his face, remarkably, flushed an even deeper tantalizing, delicious shade of red and his breath noticeably quickened. His temperature heightened as a tenseness settled into his body before he swallowed hard, took in a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something but seemed unable to think of anything and abruptly shut it. But, perhaps the most satisfying reaction, was how undeniable excited Link looked. His entire face was wreathed in eagerness, his eyes swam with glints and glimmers of feverishness. Pleased with his response, Sidon placed another quick kiss atop Link’s nose, “Now, shall we start heading towards Zora’s Domain? I do believe it is about time we got out of this rain.”

Link nodded mutely, eagerly in return. Without setting the Hylian done, Sidon turned and started walking towards his home. Shifting Link carefully in his arms so that his position was, hopefully, comfortable, Sidon glanced up at the dreary sky and briefly thought of how it would have been so much nicer if the sun had been shining. However, when Link snuggled even closer to him, his arms tightening around his shoulders as he nuzzled intimately into the curve of his neck, he quickly decided that didn’t really matter much at all.


End file.
